La mentira que trajo consigo la tragedia
by dainaga1
Summary: Conan se ve obligado a hacerse pasar por el hijo de Vermouth , y con esto quedara en la mira de muchas persona. ¿Podrá destruir la organización estando en una posición peligrosa? , quedando bajo sospecha de todos incluyendo el FBI.
1. La propuesta

**La mentira que trajo consigo la tragedia.**

**El comienzo.**

Conan caminaba con sus amigos hacia la escuela Teitan, sin percatarse que alguien los seguía y observaba a Conan con binoculares desde un porche negro .

**Pov Gin-**

Miraba por la ventana del conductor hacia Conan y sus amigos, quienes aun no se habían percatado de su presencia y dijo.

- Así que él es el hijo de esa mujer.

Decía Gin mientras miraba una foto de Conan que tenía en su mano.

- Aniki, ¿Por qué tenemos que recoger a ese niño?- decía vodka mirando también al niño

- Si, esa mujer quiere que nos lo llevemos por un rato, entonces no creo que haya ningún problema ¿o si?-decía Gin con una gran sonrisa seguida por _ una pequeña risa.

**-conan.**

- Conan- kun , hai-chan nos dijo que estaría en la escuela esperándonos.- decía Ayumi con una dulce voz.

- Ya veo, entonces apresurémonos – decía Conan caminando un poco más rápido.

El auto negro, comenzó a andar y rodio la cuadra hasta estar frente a frente con Conan .Gin salió del auto y dirigió hacia Conan diciendo…

- Hola, Conan ya es tarde tenemos que irnos.- Gin estaba con un polo negro junto con un pantalones crema y su cabello estaba sujetado por una cola.

Conan quedo en un estado de shock al ver a Gin enfrente de el.

- Conan-kun ¿Quién es él ?- dijo Ayumi valientemente.

- Soy el padre de Conan, ya tenemos que irnos tu madre nos esta esperando.

Conan quedo atónito tras lo que había pasado y sus amigos comenzaron a molestarlo porque no se lo habían presentado antes. Mientras Conan estaba paralizado tras lo que había oído por parte de Gin .

- Vamos Conan- dijo Gin mientras le abría la puerta de su porche a Conan, quien …

**-Conan-**

Como pudo pasar esto, es imposible, ¿me habrán descubierto? Y si es así ¿también a haibara?...si voy con ellos… que pasara con los chicos y Ran…pero… ¿y si esta es una broma de mis padres?..

Conan recordó que sus padres ya le habían jugado una broma similar antes… y ¿Qué tal que esta es otra de sus bromas?... eso podría tener un poco mas de sentido ¿no?

Pero aun así, podría averiguar algo sobre la organización, debía de tomar el riego.

- Adiós chicos, - dijo Conan despidiéndose y subiendo al porche

. Hasta mañana Conan – dijeron Ayumi, genta y mitsuyico.

El silencio era profundo dentro del auto de Gin .siendo roto por una pregunta inesperada.

- ¿Donde esta ella?- dijo Conan mirándolo por el retrovisor.

- Pronto la veraz, pero… mientras eso sucede iremos a jugar un rato..- dijo Gin ignorando su mirada.

Si esta era una broma de sus padres, entonces debía comprobarlo. Gin se dirigió hacia un campo de tiro, en donde Conan se extraño por este hecho.

**- Conan.-**

Esto es muy similar a cuando estuve en Hawái y me enseño a disparar papa. Creo que tal vez si es una broma de mis padres y el profesor,

**- Conan -**

Conan sonrió al entrar al campo de tiro, en donde esta una habitación de 90 x30 , al final de una de las largas paredes habían tres dianas de tiro .

Gin tomo una pistola se la dio a Conan y dijo.

-Diviértete, estaremos aquí un rato.- dijo mientras se alejaba de ese lugar.

Todo parecía en orden, y esta situación era muy similar… serán o no… ¿Quién sabe?.. Conan tomo la pistola y empezó a revisarla un momento.

Gin y vodka se había ido a la parte trasera de la zona de tiro, una pequeña habitación que se encontraba justo detrás de las dianas de tiro, en donde yacían atados dos hombres y una mujer , estratégica mente detrás de las dianas de tiro .Gin tomo a la mujer y jalándola del cabello dijo.

-Eso les enseñara a que nunca deben de traicionar a la organización.- dijo soltándole el cabello y dejándola caer.

Gin y vodka se fueron a una habitación que estaba a un extremo de la zona de tiros, justo alado de donde estaba Conan, apuntando a las dianas…cuando.

Bang!

Se escucho un disparo que dio justo en el blanco de la diana.

- Solo faltan dos…- dijo Conan apuntando a la segunda diana de tiro…

Bang!

Se volvió a escuchar otro disparo que también dio en el blanco.

- Bien, parece que no he perdido mi habilidad- dijo Conan mirando la pistola y apuntando al último blanco.

Bang!

El último tiro se escucho dejando un sonido sordo.

- En el blanco - Conan sonrió y puso la pistola en la mesa que tenia a un costado de el.

*Jajaja! *, una risa casi maníaca se escuchaba desde la habitación que se encontraba de lado de Conan , era Gin quien tenía una sonrisa y mirada parecidas a las del gato chezier .

Gin salió de la habitación en la que estaba y dirigiéndose a Conan dijo…

- Repite esos tiros mocoso- dijo Gin sacando su pistola y disparando seguidamente a los tres blanco en uno segundos.

- ¿y que gano yo con eso?- dijo Conan con una cara confiada.

- Ser un aprendiz mio - dijo Gin con una sonrisa maléfica.

- Aunque no me interese el premio igual lo haré.-dijo tomando la pistola y repitiendo los mismos tiros rápidamente.

- Impresionante , … entonces..-decía Gin cuando fue interrumpido por vodka,

- Aniki,esa mujer esta llamando, y ya va siendo hora de que se lo llevemos .

*Jump* -Gin suspiro de enojo e indico a Conan que lo siguiera,

Lo tres entraron al porche y se dirigieron en dirección a un hotel de 5 estrellas, en donde Gin bajo en compañía de Conan quien miro el luso hotel en el que avían entrado.

**-Conan-**

Esto no tiene sentido, si fueran mis padres, ¿Por qué venir a este hotel, acaso ¿no era más fácil ir a su casa?... es confuso lo que está pasando .. y yo*

**-fin Conan-**

A Conan le dio un escalofrió al ver a Vermouth , quien se dirigía a ellos, junto con una chica de unos 25 a 30 años, quien parecía ser su asistente.

- Has tardado Gin,…- dijo Vermouth tomando el cigarrillo que tenía en la boca y expirando el humo a un costado.

- Pero ya te lo traje, y de ahora en adelante nunca mas me pidas nada. ¡¿entendiste? !- dijo Gin casi gritándole.

- Que carácter, he Gin, con esa actitud no podrás atraer a las mujeres.- dijo Vermouth con un tono un poco seco pero infantil.

*jump*- Gin suspiro de enojo y se fue del hotel.

Conan esperaba la respuesta de Vermouth , cuando ella volvió a aspirar su cigarrillo y le dijo a su asistente.

- Consigue a alguien que nos lleve a una tienda de trajes y a un salón de belleza.- dijo Vermouth caminando en dirección opuesta de Conan

- Explícame… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- dijo rápidamente Conan

- Te lo diré luego bien, ahora sígueme, tenemos que hablar de algo.. bala plateada- dijo Vermouth sin para de caminar.

Vermouth se dirigió a la cafetería del hotel donde se sentó en una mesa, al igual que Conan.

- Ya fue suficiente , ¿dime que esta pasando?- dijo Conan mirando con un poco de enojo a Vermouth.

- Pues veras, vengo a hacerte una preposición, es simple..-dijo Vermont cruzando lo brazos sobre la mesa mirando con interés a Conan.

- No importa lo que sea, me niego a involucrarme con la organización.- dijo Conan interrumpiendo a Vermouth quien sonrió y le dio una mirada de superioridad.

- Acaso…¿no te has dado cuenta de o que esta ocurriendo? o ¿en que podría ser lo que pasa?- dijo Vermouth .

- ¿a que te refieres con eso.- ?- dijo Conan mirando con extrañes a Vermouth quien soltó una pequeña risa y dijo…

- ¿Por que razón crees que accedieron a traerte a mi con vida?.-dijo Vermouth sacando un block de notas de su bolso y empezando a redactar algo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Vermouth.- ? – dijo ya Conan muy molesto.

- Nada, simplemente dije que eres mi hijo, y nada mas…no están grave ¿o sí?- dijo Vermouth poniendo una voz de niña inocente.

- ¡Nani!- Conan grito recibiendo las miradas de los que se encontraban en la cafetería, a lo que el escondió un poco la cabeza tratando de no llamar mas la atención.

- En unas horas saldremos del país, pero hasta que eso ocurra necesitamos cambiar tu apariencia, ya que… como soy americana y tu japonés, tratare de emparejar un poco las cosas…

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te acompañare?- dijo Conan cruzándose de brazos mirando con una mirada desafiante a Vermouth.

- Ya estas dentro, desde el momento en que le dije a Gin que tu eras mí hijo , y que te viera en personas, ya no puedes huir mas, descuida, sherry no se vera afectada o involucrada.

…- un silencio en el ambiente pero un grito interno y sordo que llenaba por dentro a Conan- *rayos… pero que ¡por que.!... y ahora que are.* Vermouth

- ¿a que de debe tu silencio Conan- kun?- dijo Vermouth con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué y para que dijiste eso?- dijo finalmente Conan tratando de mantener la calma.

- Es simple, habrá una reunión de la mayoría de los miembros de la organización, darán una charla … y para que te digo mas, si iras conmigo ..- Vermouth se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada del hotel, en donde su asistente estaba esperando con un auto blanco .

Vermouth subió junto con Conan al auto donde dijo finalmente Vermouth

- Si bienes conmigo ,averiguaras muchas cosas sobre la organización.- dijo por ultimo .

Conan se puso a pensar detenidamente en lo que había dicho Vermouth

**- Conan-**

No me queda mas de otra que ir con ella, para obtener información para así destruir a la organización por una vez por todas, y así no nos tendríamos que escondernos ni escapar m as, esta sin duda puede ser una gran oportunidad. que no puedo negarme a aceptar.


	2. La llegada

**tarde un poco pero aqui esta la parte 2**

**Esta serie no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de gosho ayoma**

**Capitulo 2**

** La llegada**

Llegaron a una tienda de ropa de primera y vermounth le compro un traje negro con una camisa blanca.

-Nada mal pequeño detective- dijo vermounth fumando su cigarrillo mirando rápidamente a conan.

Al llegar a la peluquera vermuth le dijo algo y... 30 minutos después...-

- Pero ¿¡ Que rayos ?!- conan se miro al espejo y vio que su cabello era rubio y tenia puestos, lentes de contacto ... que eran azules...

-conan-

pero... que ... mi cabello esta rubio y mis ojos ya no parecen japoneses, tal parece que vermounth se salio con la suya,,, pero porque y para que es este cambio...

-fin conan-.

- justo lo que quería - dijo vermunth pagando al peluquero y saliendo de allí, seguido por conan quien pudo visualizarse completamente en el espejo de la peluquería,...

**- conan-**

**al mirar el espejo, no podía reconocerme, solamente lo sabia porque sabia que era yo... pero... Supongo que esta sera una buena manera de no llamar la atención , ... al menos así podre seguir siendo el antiguo conan...una vez aya terminado esto.**

**-fin conan-**El auto en el que estaban se dirigía al aeropuerto, en el camino vermunth le entrego un pasaporte a conan ...

- ten, este es tu pasaporte... y recuerda que en el momento que lleguemos al aeropuerto, tu no seras mas conan..¿entendiste?- dijo vermouth sacando una libreta y leyendo una notas que estaban escritas en ella.

- ¿entonces ... quien seré?- dijo conan mirando el pasaporte y abriéndolo, dejando le impresionada al ver que la foto en el pasaporte era igual a el... solo que también era rubio y tenia los ojos verdes.

- alli mismo lo dice, ... tú eres solo un turista americano, y no sabes el japones, solamente lo básico con los saludos y el adiós.. ¿queda claro?- dijo vermounth.

Conan abrió el pasaporte y leyó detenidamente lo que decía.

**Nombre:** Arthur Conan** Edad:** 8 años

**Apellido:** Vineyard **Nacionalidad** : Americano

**Padres: **Sharon Vineyard

- ¿Así que conan?- dijo conan a vermouth quien solo se limito a sonreír y dijo..

- Era un buen nombre

Llegaron al aeropuerto en donde ambos pasaron por el control internacional y le preguntaron a conan unas cosas en ingles, a lo que el respondió perfectamente...

- Manejas bien el ingles - dijo vermoouth dándole su pasaporte a la encargada de llevarlos a su avión, quien los llevo hasta un jet privado...

Una vez en el avion que había sido un jet, conan observo que habían dos personas mas, entre ellas otro niño, que al ver a conan , se acerco a el y le dijo...

- Hola, mi nombre es Key Jordan, pero mi papa y mama me dicen Daiquirí , un gusto conocerte...- dijo el niño en alemán, que sin querer conan le respondió.

- Igualmente, no esperaba toparme con otro niño y ...- conan se percato de que le había respondido sin querer al niño, si se suponía que solo sabia hablar ingles ¿no?...pero, ella no especifico.

- Yo tampoco.- dijo key muy feliz y llevándolo hasta un par de asientos que estaban alejados de la madre de key y vermouth.

Conan se acerco y le dijo casi en un susurro.

- Sabes a donde vamos a ir.- dijo mientras buscaba la mirada de vermounth}

- No, solo se que hace mucho frio a donde vamos...- dijo feliz el niño

Key tenia el cabello marrón y ojos grises, y llevaba un traje igual al de conan...

Ambos se pusieron a jugar hasta que se quedaron dormidos, siendo despertados por una azafata, quien los condujo hasta a un auto que los esperaba junto al jet ,y este se dirigió hasta a un ascensor que comenzó a bajar y a bajar... hasta que-

**- conan-**

Tenia razón key, hace mucho frió... . pero..

**-fin conan...-**

Conan quedo mas que sorprendido cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y conan observo ...

A más de 100 personas ... y todas ellas vestidas de negro...

así mismo una igual cantidad de niños...

Vermouth subió unas escaleras hasta llegar a un escenario, en donde solo estaban conan, vermouth y una persona misteriosa.

"es bueno y grato ver que todos allan llegado, sin mas es... la hora de la elección de los futuros miembros de la organización, y

Dar a conocer ante a ustedes, a mi hijo... quien me sucederá con el nombre de "bala plateada"

Él sera el que mandara a la nueva generación de la organización, ..."

Él dio un chasquido con los dedos a lo que una parte de ese gran lugar se ilumino, ...

"todos los niños diríjanse al modulo de pruebas para dar inicio a la selección de miembros."

Casi 100 niños estaban todos en una columna , sus padres o tutores les habían dado un arma a cada uno, así mismo también a conan.

Todos apuntaron y dispararon casi al mismo tiempo... hacia una botella de vidrio que se encontraba a unos 5 metros de ellos.

¡bang!

fue lo que oyó, dejando tras de si a unos cuantos eliminados...

Del suelo se elevo un globo que tenia por atrás una botella, que estaba a unos 10 metros de los niños...

¡bang!

se escucho, seguido por el sonido de las botellas rotas ...

Tras esto solo quedaron unos 15 niños, entre

- Los cuales estaba conan ...

Un ultimo blanco se elevo del piso... este se encontraba a unos 20 metros de distancia y estaba basado en que la bala tenia que entrar por un tubo ovalado y salir por el otro lado , apagando una vela y rompiendo un globo.

bang!

todos dispararon, dejando casi una decepción total, pero así mismo creando una gran conmoción al ver que el único que hacer-to el tiro fue conan...

- Eso fue... magnifico- dijo aquel hombre misterioso.

Conan observo como todas las miradas estaban puestas sobre el, la luz que se hallaba en esa área se apago y otra se encendió...

- Todos los niños y niñas vallan hacia la segunda prueba...

Key se acerco a conan y le dijo:

-Eso fue increíble, fue ...fue... genial.- dijo key emocionado

- No fue nada... vallamos con los demás...- dijo conan cambiando de tema y yendo hacia la segunda prueba

* * *

**key**: eso fue genial

**dan:** yo lo hubiera echo mejor

**conan:** ¿quien eres tu?

**dan:** soy alguien importante de la organización

**key: ...**

**conan**: ¿y donde estabas?

**dan**: ... me quede dormida

**key:** ...

**conan**: entonces ...

**dan:** me verán el próximo capitulo, ya verán

**key:** *bosteza*... tengo sueño...

**conan**: entonces, hasta el siguiente capitulo


	3. ¿donde estas?

**capitulo 3 :**

** ¿Donde estas?**

La gran voz dijo

"La segunda prueba va a dar inicio , todos los niños aproxímense al escenario con la plataforma a desnivel."

Conan llevo a Key hasta la segunda prueba, era un espacio considerable que estaba bajo el nivel de todo aquel lugar, habrían habido unos 20 metros de profundidad.

- De verdad, aun no lo puedo creer, eso era algo imposible.- decía Key aun admirando a Conan que trataba de descubrir en que consistía la prueba 2.

-Fue solo suerte ... no fue la gran cosa vamos a oír lo que dicen- dijo mientras prestaba atención a las reglas de esta prueba

"Esta prueba requiere un compañero , escojan a uno, tienen 10 segundos"

bang!

sonó una alarma y la voz dijo.

#"en este escenario hay unas plataformas blancas, (todo el escenario era negro), cada niño suba a una plataforma y ponga su mano junto con la de su compañero en la pantalla "

De cada plataforma subió una pequeña pantalla táctil.

Conan y key hicieron un equipo, tras hacer lo que dijo la voz , cada uno se fue a su plataforma.

"En estas pantallas aparecerán preguntas, cada vez que contesten bien , su plataforma subiera, en caso contrario bajara; a medida que avancen las preguntas incrementaran su grado de dificultad. Una vez que lleguen a la plataforma central, tendrán dos opciones, ayudar a subir a su compañero o pedir una pista de la siguiente prueba . Se me olvidaba, el piso ira llenándose de agua mezclada con alcohol y fuego ,que ira aumentando poco a poco a medida que avanzara el juego. el juego empieza en 3...2...1... bang"

Todos empezaron a un mismo ritmo con la primera pregunta, pero rápidamente las diferencias se empezaron a notar grandemente; resaltaban 5 chicos, 2 niñas y tres niños entre los cuales Conan era el primero , ya que Key se estaba quedando notoriamente atrás , y Conan sabia que probablemente no lo lograría , era el primero en la tabla de posiciones y al llegar a la plataforma central , corrió a ayudar a key que es casi alcanzado por la aquella mezcla de fuego y gracias a Conan alcanzo a los demás hasta que los dejo atrás, al llegar donde Conan se puso a llorar .

-*sniff* *snif* - estaba sollozando Key , mientras que Conan se limitaba a suspirar.

-Vamos no llores, ademas estas bien ¿no?- dijo mientras se iban a un elevador que se encontraba a su lado , una vez que los dos estaban en el ascensor , observaron a través de el , que todos que posaban sus miradas sobre ambos.

Ellos, se fueron a un área de descanso, en donde estaban ellos y una chica de unos 13 a 15 años, ella estaba leyendo un libro y siendo atendida por una sirvienta. Ella al notar su presencia miro a Conan detenidamente y dijo...

- Tú no pareces ser el hijo de Anokata, mas me parece que Vermouth le puso el cuerno con alguien más - decía una chica con cabello plateado , que llegaba hasta la cintura; su piel era blanca como la nieve y sus ojos reflejaban un gris profundo.

-Y dime..¿quien eres tú?- dijo Conan con una mirada seria

- Valla, no me he presentado, ... mi nombre es Dan pero me llaman "Legui" y soy la sobrina del jefe - dijo mientras se acercaba a Conan y key.

Conan puso a key detrás de él , acto seguido Dan le dio una bofetada.

* * *

Los chicos iban a la casa del profesor donde estaba Haibara esperándolos mientras tomaba un café.

ella a verlos entrar escucho su pequeña charla

- Ciertamente no se parecían en nada- dijo Genta mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado

- Pero debe de parecerse a su mamá- dijo mitsuhiko pensando

- Aunque... me daba un poco de miedo- dijo Ayumi recordando al supuesto padre de conan

Haibara miro a los chicos y les dijo

- Perdón por venir antes, el profesor me dio un recado y díganme ¿les paso algo interesante?

ellos miraron a Haibara

- Si, hoy conocimos al padre de Conan - dijo Mitsuhiko

- Si, era un hombre alto - dijo Ayumi

- Tenia el cabello rubio plateado - dijo Genta

- Y sus ojos creo que eran azules. - dijo Ayumi recordando su mirada.

Haibara se quedo paralizada al oír a la persona que describieron, dejo a los niños y reviso su celular, ella aya un mensaje de Conan.

"estere de viaje unos días regresare pronto, mis padres están en esto.

por favor dile a Ran que me tuve que ir de viaje ¿si?

por cierto, no te preocupes ."

**-pov Haibara-**

Tonto, casi me matas del susto, por un momento creí que nos habían descubierto.

**-fin pov Haibara-**

Ella se decidió a relajarse un poco y tal ves jugar con los niños, ya que después de todo, su mente le jugaba malas pasadas últimamente.

* * *

mientras en la agencia de detectives

* * *

Ran estaba sentada en un sofá de la oficina, cuando entra su padre con una botella de sake en su mano, estaba todo desarreglado a excepción de su bata rosa de Yoko, hasta con su corbata en la cabeza, Ran corrió hacia él y le dijo

-PAPA , ¿hasta cuando vas a estar en este plan de tomar por Yoko?- dijo mientras veía la paleta que tenia una imagen de Yoko.

- ooh! Ran ! , Yoko... Yoko Ella ...SE VA A CASAR - dijo fuertemente el detective durmiente antes de llorar a mares.

- Pero, ¿que se le va a hacer ?- dijo mientras echaba a su padre en el sofá.

En ese momento, alguien llamo a la puerta, Ran se quito el delantal que llevaba puesto y al abrir la puerta , un joven de piel trigueña , y con una gorra ; una chica con una cola , entraron a la agencia.

- Hola Ran, cuanto tiempo ¿no? ... - dijo Heiji saludando a Ran.

- Hola Ran, te ves genial, ¿vas a ir a ver a alguien? - dijo kazuha , mirando detenidamente a Ran

- Si, hoy voy ir a ver a mi mamá - dijo mientas miraba de reojo a su padre que yacía dormido en el sofá.

- Vaya, parece que algo le cayo mal a kogoro el durmiente - dijo Heiji riéndose levemente

- Si, algo así... se entero que Yoko va a casarse... - dijo Ran

- Siempre es así de dramático- pregunto kazuha

- Hoy mas que otros días - dio un poco avergonzada Ran

- En fin, ¿donde esta Conan? - pregunto Heiji tratando de cambiar el ambiente

- Él... creo que se iba a quedar en casa del profesor pero no lo se realmente...

- Entonces , me iré yendo al hotel, mientras ... ¿Que tal si ustedes dos se ponen al día de sus vidas.?- dijo Heiji, y salio de la agencia mientras llamaba a Conan, siendo contestado por el buzón de voz ...

"Hola soy Conan, deja tu mensaje y después te llamare"...BEEP

- Oye kudo! , ¿donde estas?, me tome la molestia de venir desde Osaka a verte ... me quedare en el hotel que esta a la vuelta de la agencia, espero que te apresures, tengo un caso que de seguro te interesara.

-Él no va a contestarte ,esta posiblemente fuera del país.

- ¿Eh? - dijo Heiji buscando a la persona que había dicho eso, y poniendo la mirada sobre Haibara.- ¿y como sabes eso?

-Los niños, lo vieron que se fue con su padre, menudo miedo me han dado, por un momento pensé que ellos nos habían encontrado.

-¿Te refieres a la organización?

- Si,un hombre con cabello rubio casi plateado y un auto negro; pero conan me mando un mensaje diciéndome que era una broma de sus padres.

-¿Me muestras un momento el mensaje?

- Ten- dijo ella mientras le entregaba su celular y el vio el mensaje...

"

"Estere de viaje unos días regresare pronto, mis padres están en esto.

por favor dile a Ran que me tuve que ir de viaje ¿si?

por cierto, no te preocupes ."

**- Pov Heiji-**

Esto es extraño, hay algo que no me cuadra en este mensaje... sera mejor que le pregunte cando vuelva ...

**-fin pov Heiji-**

**-continuara, ya he escrito el otro capitulo así que saldrá en breve...**


	4. Y los problemas continúan

**saori kudo : gracias por tus comentarios , gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi primer trabajo con Conan , gracias por seguir mi historia**

**yami560 : gracias por su comentario, y lo del mensaje lo iba a poner pero... no me salía nada lógico o mejor dicho coherente que pasara desapercibido a Haibara ... pero eso se verá en breve **

**Capitulo 4**

Bueno eso es todo, nos vemos entonces, - dijo Heiji antes de irse en dirección al hotel.

Cuando él lego al hotel, prendió la televisión y se sorprendió al ver un reportaje.

"Nos acaban de informar que han sido encontrados tres cadáveres en una tienda de armas en la reserva de Haido ,

Fueron reportados dos hombres y una mujer, quienes fueron atados en una habitación tras las dianas de tiro, se presume que fue un asesinato premeditado ya que ellos estaban encerrados en la habitación, aunque no se han encontrado pistas de ningún tipo hasta el momento, volveremos con este reportaje en unas horas.."

Heiji, se levanto de un momento a otro y decidió ir a ver que había ocurrido, tomo un taxi y al llegar se encontró con el inspector Megure , que estaba con Tato y Takagi , quienes estaban hablando en frente de aquel lugar. Heiji se adelanto entre la pequeña multitud que había y se quedo mirando a los tres, quienes al notarlo lo hicieron pasar hacia ellos.

-Hola Hatori-kun , ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto el inspector Megure

-Vine a ver a Conan y Ran , pero Conan no estaba, ...-dijo con sus brazos en su cabeza y mirando hacia el cielo con una mirada de aburrimiento.

-Entones, ¿Viene a ver el caso? – pregunto Takagi al detective de Osaka

-Sí, me pareció un poco extraño y vine a revisar

-Sí, lo que sucede es que, han a cecinado tres personas, y lo que no sabemos es si él que los encerró los mato o simplemente solo los encerró. – dijo sato

-¿Cómo?, explíqueme la situación – sorprendió esta respuesta a Heiji

-Bien, ellos pudieron ser solo encerrados por el acecino y luego abandonarlos a su suerte, y morir finalmente a manos de cualquier persona que disparara.

-¿Quien encontró los cadáveres?

-La hija de la mujer, ella dijo que su madre la había citado allí , ya que era su centro de trabajo ... y luego que al no encontrarla se puso a buscarla por todo el lugar hasta que entro a aquel cuarto en donde estaban los tres ya muertos. – respondió Sato

-¿Cuántos balazos recibieron cada uno?

-Cada uno tres, todos en la cabeza.

-¿Como así? –

-Tal parece que los que dispararon tenían una puntería impecable, porque en la diana sus disparos dieron exactamente en el centro .

-¿Hay más de una persona?

-Si , tal parece. Son dos tipos de balas diferentes, Dos de un tipo y una del otro, por lo que creemos que fueron dos personas las que efectuaron los disparos.

-¿Hay algún sospechoso?

-No, solo hay un testigo que afirmo ver a un hombre y posiblemente su hijo

-¿Y se sabe algo de ellos?

-No, según el testigo , comenzaron a disparar el niño y su padre , tras eso se retiraron con las armas utilizadas,

-Eso quiere decir que no hay huellas dactilares ¿no?

-No, me temo que no, ya que esta es una tienda de tiro, en casi todas las armas hay un buen número de huellas diferentes.

-Eso quiere decir que no hay ni siquiera un sospechoso ... eso me intriga realmente ...

-Ah , lo olvidaba el testigo dijo que el niño llevaba gafas , cabello oscuro y un traje azul.

-Pero esa descripción es de...- Heiji pensó "kudo, si esa descripción es correcta, en que lio te has metido"

-¿Pasa algo Hatori ?

-No, no es nada, bueno... tengo que irme adiós- dijo Heiji antes de salir corriendo de la escena.

Heiji estaba ya muy preocupado por lo que pasaba, Conan había desaparecido así de repente dejando un extraño mensaje y ahora tenía que averiguar lo que pasaba o esperar a que conan volviera y le contara la situación.

* * *

Ran estaba sentada con kazuha hablando cuando entro Haibara .

-Pero aun así el.. - R

-No lo defiendas, el es el culpable de que estés así y.. -k

-Hola . – dijo Ai entrando a la agencia

-Hola Ai ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? – pregunto Ran

-Hola buenas tardes, vine a decirte que Conan estará de viaje unos días - ai

-¿Con quién? – dijo preocupada Ran

-Sus padres quisieron llevárselo unos días, dijo que te avisara y que lo disculparas si no te llama estos días.

-Oh, ya veo.- R

-En ese caso Heiji se va a aburrir , siempre que venimos el siempre para con Conan- K

-Es cierto- R

-Y para serte franca hasta ya siento celos de Conan, Heiji siempre anda ocupado y cuando venimos a Tokio el siempre anda con él.-K

-Oh vamos, de seguro el es un despistado al igual que shinichi, él lo quiere como un hermanito y estoy segura que Conan ve en él , el hermano mayor a quien admirar .-R

-Hasta luego - dijo Haibra antes de salir de la oficina.

* * *

Conan tenía una marca morada en la parte inferior de la cara, casi imperceptible, pero también había un golpe en su estomago y brazo izquierdo.

-Conan , ¿Seguro que estas bien ?- decía key sin poder dejar de ver el brazo de Conan

-Ya te dije que si, y vamos de una vez- dijo mientras su rostro mostraba una expresión de molestia y enojo.

Ellos llegaron hacia una sala en la que reflejaba una copia de la ciudad de nueva york .Conan se puso a la defensiva y comenzó a analizar todo el ambiente.

"La siguiente prueba es fuerza y resistencia. En esta replica están muchas trampas , su misión es atravesarla en el menor tiempo posible de no ser así , por cada persona que acabe la prueba uno de ustedes será dejado a su suerte hasta que todas las pruebas hayan acabado"

* * *

Un hombre fornido, con sombrero negro y tez trigueña , era uno de los espectadores de las pruebas en las que estaban casi todos los niños , él a simple vista era uno más del montón, pero... Este tenía un pequeño broche es su corbata negra, y dentro de ella había una micro cámara de video por la que el FBI observaba todo lo que pasaba.

La agente Jodi , examinaba todo lo que podía captar la cámara hasta que un hombre al que su cara no podía llegar a ver, mostro a su sucesor, un niño rubio , de al menos un años , junto con una mujer que reconocía perfectamente.

-Vermuth ..-dijo ella en voz baja

-¿Sucede algo Jodi?- pregunto el jefe del FBI

-No, no es nada, es solo que creí ver a alguien que conocí hace mucho- trato de defenderse ella

-Ese niño parece ser muy inteligente- dijo Andre

-¿De cual habas?- pregunto el jefe

-Ese al que lo llamaron bala plateada- dijo Andre

-Si, pero ya lo tenemos en los registrado , solo es cuestión de tiempo que los atrapemos a todos- dijo James

-Pero aun necesitamos pruebas para encarcelarlos- dijo Jodi

-Ahora que podemos ver a gran número de los individuos , es aremos un seguimiento a cada uno de ellos y los atraparemos

-Aunque dudo mucho que se dejen atrapar tan fácilmente ante el descubrimiento que tenemos

-Poro este es el más grande operativo para saber de la organización

-Pero lo más peligroso es que él salga de ahí vivo

-No tienes que dudarlo, el es un experto, ya lleva infiltrado en la organización por 12 años

-Aun así , corre el riesgo que lo descubran y le maten

-Nos preocuparemos por eso luego, hasta entonces, consigamos todos los datos que podamos de la organización

-Si,- dijeron todos a la vez

* * *

"la prueba da comienzo, tienen 2 horas para atravesarla, buena suerte"

Conan y key comenzaron a correr por la pista, detrás de ellos iban unos 3 niños más, quienes miraban los detalles perfectos de la réplica de la ciudad, hasta que encontraron frente a ellos unos maletines que tenían escrito algo .

"Dentro de estos maletines hay diferentes armas, tendrán que descifrar el acertijo para abrirla , solo podrán abrir un solo maletín por persona, buena suerte "

Conan se acerco a uno de los maletines y leyó el acertijo

"si tenemos la raíz cuadrada de 4, y le agregamos a su lado el reflejo de la mitad de la tercera parte de la raíz de 144 ¿Qué obtenemos?"

Conan analizo un momento este acertijo pensó…"la raíz de 144 , es 12 y la tercera parte es 4 , la mitad es dos . Si dice el reflejo podría ser… el dos volteado y posiblemente si lo juntamos obtendremos… "

-Bingo – dijo Conan escribiendo en la pantalla táctil la palabra "Pez"

-Es imposible que esa sea la clave – decía un niño tonto

-Ya lo veremos…- dijo cuanto apretó un botón y la caja se abrió mostrando una pistola calibre 12 , Conan la tomo y tras examinarla unos segundos, tomo las balas extra que habían en el maletín junto a la pistola.

-Genial , yo ya tengo la respuesta…- decía key, con el maletín en sus manos.

-¿Qué dice tu acertijo?

-En el recuerdo de una sirena se esconde lo que alguna vez sería lo que el sol reflejo hace mucho tiempo. Algo que cayó por causa de algo y le dejo a su lado.

-Pero eso no sería…-

-Si, es simple la respuesta – dijo key escribiendo en la pantalla del maletín la palabra "canto".

El maletín se abrió y mostro un gran número de pequeñas granadas junto con una soga .

-Nada mal - dijo Conan recibiendo de key la soga y poniéndola en su hombro-. Andando , aun falta mucho

Ambos siguieron su camino dejando a los demás niños atrás, caminaron hasta que escucharon una explosión a pocos metros de ellos. Dan apareció de un callejón y comenzó a correr delante de ellos disparando a su derecha.

-Aguarda – dijo Conan observando lo que hacia ella.

Unas maquinas aparecieron del suelo y comenzaron a disparar. Ella las esquivo hábilmente, y les disparo a todas ellas con una velocidad y puntería perfectas, ella miro a Conan unos segundos y le apunto con la pistola , Conan se alerto por esto, pero cuando ella disparo la bala paso rozando un pequeño mechón de su cabello y termino estrellándose en un robot que estaba detrás de Conan.

-Deberías de agradármelo "primito"- dijo ella riendo un levemente antes de irse corriendo

-Eso estuvo cerca ¿no Conan? – dijo key a Conan quien aun no salía de su asombro

-Es obvio que ella me quiere muerto- dijo él un poco preocupado

-No la culpes, ella iba a ser el sucesor del jefe antes de que Vermuth dijera que había tenido un hijo con él hace uno años…- explico key a Conan

-Eso tiene más sentido ahora – dijo Conan intrigado por esa chica


	5. Boss

**Guest , **gracias por sus ánimos, esta es mi historia favorita ya que cuando la escribo me inspiro mucho :D

**Capitulo 5**

Conan comenzó a notar un patrón extraño en los robots, ellos atacaban solo lo que veían, más no atendían a los ruidos del exterior.

― Tengo un plan que podría funcionar.- dijo Conan a Key, quien lo escuchaba atentamente. ― Tendremos que pasar a su lado lo más pronto que podamos.

― Eso será un poco difícil― dijo key un poco inseguro.

― Pero aun así es la única manera que tenemos para salir de aquí con vida, así que en marcha.

Key siguió a Conan y lograron librarse de los robots justo a tiempo. Ellos caminaron unos metros hasta que vieron a Dan junto a unas pequeñas niñas de uno años junto a ella, ellas corrían a través de una lluvia de disparos pero, una de ellas cayó al piso y no podía levantarse, La otra chica trato de ayudarla … pero Dan la jalo y continuaron corriendo pero, cuando estaban a punto de salir de allí Dan uso a la chica como escudo para cubrirse de una bala .

Conan Estaba realmente furioso, ella había abandonado a una niña a su suerte y usado a otra como escudo, eso sí que era imperdonable, él lanzo la soga hacia la chica que yacía en el suelo y la jalo hacia ellos , quienes se estaban preparando para pasar por la lluvia de disparos.

― ¿Estás bien?- pregunto Conan a la niña quien lloraba desconsoladamente.

― Legui… esa traidora me las pagara caro, esto no se quedara así – dijo ella llorando de ira.

― A como veo la situación, la única manera de pasar esto es arrastrándonos por el suelo. Iré yo primero con la soga y después tu pasaras. ― dijo Conan mirando a key y de reojo también a la niña.

Conan paso con un poco de dificultad, pero al llegar a un lugar seguro comenzó a jalar la soga y pasaron a rastras Key y la niña .Al pasar ellos, la niña corrió hacia la que yacía herida.

― ¡Despierta, por favor despierta hermana!- gritaba ella zarandeando a su hermana apenas consciente.

Conan se acero a ella y tras revisarla un momento opino.

― ¿Tienes un botiquín de primeros auxilios? ― dijo el rompiendo la parte inferior del polo en donde yacía incrustada la bala.

― Sí, ― dijo la niña quitándose su mochila y mostrando un estuche mediano.

Conan reviso con lo que contaba… Agua oxigenada, bisturí, cauterizador, gaza, pinzas, desinfectante de manos y de heridas, vendas y unos analgésicos. Además de aguja e hilo.

― Esto es suficiente – dijo Conan llevando a la chica a un lugar seguro.

― ¿Qué vas a hacer? ― preguntaron key y la niña.

― Sacarle la bala y cerrar la herida ― dijo el desinfectándose las manos y dándole un analgésico a la chica.

Empezó limpiando el exceso de sangre y tomando con las pinzas restos de madera y escombros que veía en la herida abierta. Continuo retirando la bala con las pinzas, desinfecto el orificio dejado por la bala y comenzó a cauterizar el sangrado interno con el cauterizador, y comenzó a cerrar la herida con la aguja y el hilo. Cuando termino de suturar la última herida desinfecto la superficie, hecho un poco de agua oxigenada en una gaza y se la puso en la herida. Termino poniendo un vendaje alrededor de su cintura.

Finalmente se sentó un momento a respirar por el cansancio. Recibiendo la mirada de asombro de Key y la niña.

― Eso fue increíble, ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer una cirugía? ― dijo key mirando como la chica recobraba el conocimiento.

― Bueno… yo…. ― Conan se quedo en blanco unos segundos cuando decidió decir la verdad por una vez ― Lo aprendí de un doctor hace mucho.

― Valla eso es increíble – dijo la hermana sana.

― Por cierto ¿ Cuáles son sus nombres?.

― Yo soy… Brandy , pero mi nombre es Natasha ― dijo la menor.

― Gracias por la ayuda, yo soy Margarita pero mi nombre es Mary ― dijo la mayor. ― Si tu serás nuestro jefe en el futuro, me alegrara servirte con gusto Boss .

―¿Boss? ― dijo confundido Conan.

― Eso es jefe en italiano - dijo key

― Ya veo que no es necesario que me llamen así. ― dijo un poco incomodo.

― Pero esa es la inevitable verdad Boss- dijo la mayor haciendo una reverencia a Conan , al igual que Brandy y key.

Conan sintió el momento más incomodo de su vida .

― Ya es tarde, tenemos que salir de aquí lo más pronto que podamos . ― solo pudo decir el antes de caminar unos pasos lejos del resto.

― Podemos acompañarlo Boss. ―dijo Margarita valientemente.

― De acuerdo pero hay que mantener un buen ritmo y apresurarnos, ya está por acabar la prueba .

Los cuatro se dirigieron a la salida pero cuando estaban por salir de allí, en el piso se abrió una compuerta, todos cayeron por ella, salvo Conan que logro sostenerse del piso, bajo el estaban key, margarita y brandy. Conan comenzaba a soltarse. En un último intento.

―¡ Key, !, toma la soga e intenta enlazar aquel pedazo de concreto― dijo mirando hacia su derecha.

― Pe-pero yo no soy bueno en eso. ― se limito a decir.

― ¡No importa! Solo trata! ― dijo de dolor Conan apunto de soltarse.

― Yo… bien, tratarte ― dijo el lanzando la soga un par de veces hasta que lo logro. ― Lo hice.

― Bien, ahora sujeten todos la soga ― ordeno Conan al resto, quien lo obedeció.

Cuando salieron todos llegaron a la meta ya muy cansados y algunos con heridas graves y leves.

Allí estaban 10 personas esperando, entre ellas estaba Dan.

― Valla parece que aun sigues viva margarita querida ― dijo Dan arruinando el momento.

― Y no gracias a ti bruja traidora ―dijo margarita furiosa.

― No te esfuerces mucho, tu herida aun no ha sanado― la detuvo su hermanita.

― Bien, vamos a la enfermería.

Conan y key se quedaron a la espera de las indicaciones con el resto.

"La prueba 3 ha finalizado con la llegada de los primeros 14 , se procederá a cerrar la llegada . Mientras tanto los felicitamos por ser los primeros 14 en se, felicidades, el evento ha terminado los veremos en unos meses para su entrenamiento."

Una gran barra de metal se deslizo por la puerta de llegada y la cerro. Dejando a Conan preocupado por los que se ha habían quedado aun adentro.

Vermouth se acerco donde Conan y tras poner su mano en su cabeza sonrió.

― Nunca me decepcionas bala plateada, es hora de ir a ver a Anokata. ― dejo ella caminando delante de Conan, quien hizo un gesto de despedida a key.

Mientras que la madre de key le tomo de la mano y se fueron hacia la salida.

Conan y Vermouth llegaron a una habitación especial súper lujosa en donde había una persona a la que no se le veía muy bien su cara.

― Me impresionas hijo, sobrepasaste todas mis expectativas, me haces sentir orgulloso al saber que alguien tan preparado y calificado como tú me sucederá .

― Claro, ¿Qué esperabas de mi hijo? ― dijo Vermouth .

― Francamente me imaginaba a un niño caprichoso y débil.

― Pero ya observaste que no es así.

― Si, al igual de ver como ya te has ganado el respeto de 3 niños , eso fue sin duda lo que más me impresiono, junto con tus conocimientos de medicina , eso demuestra que eres claramente un niño superdotado .

― Vamos Conan di algo ― le dijo Vermouth.

― Gracias por los elogios señor, y me alegra el saber que está conforme con mi desarrollo. ― dijo Conan tratando de seguir el juego.

― Quita las formalidades puedes decirme padre o papá, lo que tu prefieras. ― dijo un poco amable Anokata.

― Sí, padre― dijo Conan un poco nervioso.

― Te tendré una sorpresa en unos días, hasta entonces puedes volver con tu madre . ― dijo el volviendo a una actitud más seria.

Vermouth salió con Conan de allí y se fueron a tomar su yet privado a Japón.

― Nada mal, ¿y que te pareció tu padre? Pequeño Conan ― molestaba Vermouth.

― Ya basta de eso, solo quiero descansar un poco estoy muy cansado. ― dijo Conan molesto.

Todo esto era algo que nunca mas querría hacer en su vida. Él solo quería llegar a casa y descansar, y olvidar todo lo que paso ese día. Al igual de cómo saldría del peligroso juego en el que se había metido.


	6. Volviendo a la realidad

**Otro**** capitulo largo :D**

**Capitulo 6**

Conan aun dormía de cansancio cuando escucho algo.

"Pronto estaremos arribando a Japón, les pedimos que abrochen sus cinturones por favor"

Él se levanto y observo como Vermouth aun estaba durmiendo, bostezó y se abrocho su cinturón. Aun tenía el cabello rubio y los lentes de contacto, aunque esto ya no era necesario los necesitaba para desembarcar sin problemas.

Recordó que no había revisado su celular y al revisarlo encontró una gran lista de llamadas perdidas junto con muchos mensajes. Conan miro con un poco de cansancio su celular y decidió abrir el último mensaje que le había sido enviado hacia un par de horas atrás.

"Kudo! , mas te vale aparecer de una buena vez, ya llevo aquí dos días enteros y estoy ladeando con tus casos ,así que más te vale aparecerte "

―Jeje, claramente esto es de Heiji , ya me dirá las ultimas cuando llegue . ― dijo Conan mirando cómo estaban descendiendo hacia el aeropuerto de Tokio.

"Gracias por utilizar aerolíneas lazos internacionales, esperamos que haya disfrutado de su viaje y hasta una próxima oportunidad"

Conan estaba más tranquilo al saber que estaba en Japón, Cuando llego el momento para desembarcar Conan salió junto con Vermouth, recibiendo algunas miradas de los pasajeros.

― Muy bien, entonces me despido de ti aquí, ¿ O prefieres que te deje cerca a tu casa bala plateada? ― molestaba un poco ella.

― Me quedare aquí, adiós. ― dijo Conan, separándose de Vermouth y caminando hacia el baño de aeropuerto.

Conan estaba por entrar al baño cuando una mirada inesperada se poso sobre él, sin percatarse de esto. Una chica rubia con lentes lo observo por unos segundos, cuando se dio cuenta quien era este chico.

"El hijo de Anokata , bala plateada."

Ella estaba allí con el propósito de esperar al infiltrado, pero esto era sin duda algo que no hubiera imaginado, ella se quedo a la espera de aquel niño, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver cómo salía del baño Conan, quien llevaba una pequeña mochila, el se dirigió hacia la salida del aeropuerto cuando observó como estaba aun allí el auto de Vermouth quien por la ventana le lanzo a Conan su patineta. Él la tomo y se fue de allí lo más rápido que pudo, pero aun no notaba la presencia de la detective Yodi, quien iba tras de él. Cuando estabas a unas cuadras de llegar a su casa noto el auto que lo seguía, así que decidió perderlo.

Tras unos cuantos minutos logro perderlo en un parque, al llegar a la agencia escucho algunos gritos que salían de allí.

―¡Pero ya tenemos que irnos, mañana empiezan las clases! ―Dijo una voz familiar para Conan .

El entro en la agencia y recibió las miradas de los 3 chicos allí presentes.

― ¡ Ku…-Conan ¡! , ¿Dónde estabas? ― Dijo molesto Heiji.

―Ni te lo imaginas, estoy muy cansado, y quiero…―Trataba de decir Conan cuando Heiji puso una cara muy molesta y Conan se limito a suspirar.

―Bien, te pondré al día, ya vuelvo Rane-chan. ― Dijo Conan mirando a Ran quien sonrió.

Ambos bajaron hasta la cafetería que estaba bajo la agencia. Y ambos se sentaron en una mesa .

― ¿Y bien? ― empezó a decir Heiji.

― "Suspiro" ― Conan suspiro y comenzó― Para empezar me encontré con Gin y Vodka.

― ¿Acaso ellos?

― Créeme, que casi me da un ataque de pánico al verme en frente de ellos con los niños.

― ¿Estaba acaso ella?

― No, por suerte no lo estaba, si Haibara hubiera estado allí, otra hubiera sido la historia. ― dijo Conan preocupado― eso me recuerda― él saco su teléfono y llamo a sus padres.

― ¿Shinichi , eres tú? ― si mamá, quería pedirte un gran favor ― claro dime ¿Cuál es cariño? ― quiero que tu y papá….

* * *

La detective Yodi había sido enviada a recoger al espía en el aeropuerto, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a uno de los niños que se encontraban en la organización. Y este es el más importante de todos esos niños, el hijo de Anokata. Ella decidió seguirlo hasta que llego el pequeño entro a un baños. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando vio saliendo a Conan del baño, lo pensó por unos segundos y decidió entrar al baño y no había nadie allí.

― Pero… no me digas que…. Conan es…― Yodi estaba en shock por lo que había descubierto , pero no tenía más tiempo que perder, salió corriendo del baño y se puso en marcha tras Conan quien salía del aeropuerto.

Ella subió a su auto y se decidió seguir a Conan, estuvo bien hasta él se percato de su presencia y comenzó a tratar de perderla, hasta que lo logro en un parque, pero ella ya sabía a dónde se dirigía Conan, a la agencia del detective kogoro mouri.

―Realmente espero que esto sea un terrible error y que esto no sea real, esto no puede estar pasando realmente.

* * *

En casa del profesor Haibara estaba trabajando en el antídoto cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

#Toc Toc#

―¿Quién es ? ― dijo Haibara detrás de la puerta.

― Soy yo Conan.

Haibara abrió la puerta dejando entrar a c0nan y Heiji .Ellos se sentaron en el sofá.

― Ya era tiempo de que regresaras de donde fuera que hayas estado kudo, ¿Qué tal tu viaje? ― raramente pregunto Haibara interesada un poco en él.

― Ya sabes, molesto como siempre pero, vengo a decirte algo que sin duda te interesara mucho.

― ¿De qué se trata kudo?

― De esto…― Conan le disparo rápidamente con su reloj anestesiador .

Haibara no pudo esquivar la aguja y termino desmayándose, Conan se acerco a ella y puso su mano en su cabeza mientras que Heiji solo miraba triste la escena.

― Lo siento Haibara pero… esta es la única manera en la que me asegurare que estarás a salvo totalmente. Espero que algún día me perdones …por haber decidido enfrentarlos directamente.

Conan tomo algo de ropa de Haibara y la puso en una maleta .

― ¿A qué hora ello vendrán por ella? ― dijo Heiji mirando por la ventana hacia la casa de shinichi.

―Ellos estaban cerca de aquí cuando los llame, estarán llegando en una hora o dos. ― dijo el tomando una hoja de papel y escribiendo en ella.

― ¿Qué haces ahora? ― dijo Heiji interesado.

― Escribiendo una carta para que ella la lea cuando este en estados unidos con mis padres.

― Sabes que te matara cuando despierte ¿no?

― Sí, lo sé es por eso que la estoy mandando allí.

"Hola:

Bueno quería que te relajaras un poco así que, te mande a estados unidos con mis padres, disfruta tu viaje, estarás con ellos por un tiempo indeterminado así que disfrútalo, te veré en un tiempo "

―¿Y de verdad crees que se lo creerá? ― dijo Heiji leyendo la carta .

― No lo sé, pero cuando este allí ya no ´podrá hacer más.

― Te estás arriesgando mucho, con este asunto.

― lo sé pero… ya no ´puedo resignarme. Ya es tarde… muy tarde.

* * *

Yusaku y Yukiko kudo estaban en un avión con destino a Japón, ellos se encontraban en Corea pero, tras la sorpresiva llamada de su hijo ellos decidieron ir a Japón por Haibara, ellos habían hecho unas cuantas llamadas con las cuales ellos habían registrado a Ai haibara como una hija adoptiva, y cuando llegaran a Japón tendrían listos los papeles de ella para que se fueran hacia estados unidos.

― Cariño, ¿crees que shinichi se haya metido en algo peligroso?

― Espero que no, aunque esto sin duda es algo muy extraño y creo que esta sería su última medida para protegerla a ella.

― Aunque… no creo que se arriesgue hasta ese punto, él no pondría en peligro a Ran .

― Tienes razón pero, no puedo quitarme ese presentimiento de que algo malo ocurre.

Ellos al llegar a Japón se dirigieron a su casa, al llegar están Conan, Heiji y Haibara quien aun dormía.

― Ya es hora kudo, ¿Seguro de tu decisión? ― dijo Heiji.

― Sí, muy seguro…― Conan le entrego un sobre a su mamá y le dijo ― Entrégasela cuando ella despierte allá en estados unidos ¿vale?

― De acuerdo, pero, ¿tu estarás bien? ― pregunto su mamá.

― Sí, pero es imprescindible que ella este fuera de Japón por un tiempo.

― Ten cuidado shinichi, eres nuestro único hijo y realmente no queremos que nada malo te ocurra, así que no hagas nada tonto ¿vale? ― dijo su mamá.

Los padres de shinichi abrazaron a Conan y el también lo izo, sabía que corría un riesgo enorme al igual del no poder ver más a sus padres en un futuro cercano. Heiji les entrego a Haibara quien dormía en sus brazos.

― cuídenla ella ya ha pasado por muchas cosas y me gustaría que este tranquila por un tiempo. ― dijo Conan mirando como ponían a Haibara dentro del auto en el que habían venido sus papas.

― Y tu también cuídate hijo, ― dijo su padre poniendo una mano sobre su hombro y luego desordenado su cabello.

―Si papá― dijo mientras sus padres se subían a su auto y se iban rumbo al aeropuerto.

Conan miraba un poco más tranquilo el viaje de Haibara.

―Bien, ahora cuéntame con detalle tu encuentro con esa persona.

― Heiji… estoy cansado, solo quiero dormir y después…

― Ni pensarlo, ya llevo aquí por dos días y estuve resolviendo tus casos.

― ¿Alguno difícil? ― dijo Conan.

― No realmente, aunque… hace un par de días hubo un tripe asesinato en un campo de tiro.

― ¿Dónde?

― El que estaba por….


End file.
